isa_helghast_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Fall of Jaygo
The Fall of Jaygo commonly known by the United Colonial Nations, as The Invasion of Jaygo was an engagement that took place in the Torus Sector, during the Second Extrasolar War, and was constantly known as the first major battle which introduced the Coralition Republic in January of 2364. Despite such strong and well maintained defenses, the United Colonial Army, was unable to repel the Republic Invasion, due to their superior technology and war tech, eventually causing the UCA armed forces to abandon Jaygo. The Battle was more recognized as bringing a new enemy to the war, and adding a second front in the conflict, eventually forcing the UCA to limit support for the ISA, who are fighting against the Helghast, and focus most of their resources against the Republic in the Torus Sector. The Fall of Jaygo, was officially declared the bloodiest Engagement of the entire Second Extrasolar War, where it was even declared by Scolar Visari himself, during his addressing to the people of Helghan, that over 400,000 UCA and Republic forces were killed in the engagement. The Battle of Jaygo also became a forefront for the Helghast Empire as well, as a second battle would be relived at Solora Sun, one month later, after Jaygo, that would destroy the Helghan Third Army. Prior to the Events Engagement Republic Invasion The CR Invasion occurred on the afternoon of a severe thunderstorm when Republic Recortus dropships arrived from the skies and surprise attacked a large group of UA see forces located within champs Toronto which was known to be a large Superior weapons facility and boot camp for the latest UCA recruitments who decided to join the Coralition Republic Army. The attack was so severe that it left the entire camp massacre however you see a were able to counter-attack and eventually prevent the see our forces from breaking out and entering the expended read across the field however by this time it was already too late at the CR fleet at eventually arrived in orbit I began to deploy ground forces all around Jaygo beginning a planet-wide Invasion of the Moon. During the first hours of the initial assault UCA were taken completely by surprise to the point that they were forced into the jungles where they were able to make in a trench of line within the region. Despite the C.R containing the advancements on the front lines at the time the UCA were able to create a newly experimental weapon that was meant to finally withstand and shoot through C.R armament that weapon would have been should be known as the Grunder. However by that time, it was already too late as 5/12 hour of the invasion the C.R begin to deploy super tanks that were known to be larger than any tank in history of warfare we're at the result led to a bloodbath of several thousand UCA soldiers dying in the forest be coming engulf in flames. Battle of Uleo Forest despite the deployment of the super tanks UCA continue to hold their grip on you Leo forest in an attempt to prevent the CR-V making its way towards the city of McGraw, that was known to be the only city and settlement on Jago. despite conducting such a strong defense including repelling multiple waves of Ciara tax and reducing heavy casualties amongst the coalition republic military UCA will also receive heavy casualties do the effects and bombardments of the super heavy tanks however a no to that see our forces word vdj go with that the UCA also obtain their own heavy tanks with Ruby land-based battleships that they have been using I get the helghast of the alpha centauri section ever since the second extrasolar war begun in 2357 with the invasion of vekta. sdcr forces began to hammer through the woods slowly gaining the region piece-by-piece UCA were able to conduct in coordinated defenses as they ready their super land-based battleships in order to take on the heavy cruisers and heavy tanks that the CR had already deployed on the field and were costing a great deal of hell for the UCF forces within the yulio forest area. despite maintaining such a powerful defense in the Yulia Forest the CR began to immediately advance in the UCA forces on all fronts eventually forcing them to abandon the forest where as a result of desperation the UCA forces would then set fire to the woods in hopes of sparking a forest flower in the last desperate attempt to stop the CR advance. despite thousands of see our forces cooking and burning alive within the forest fire the severe thunderstorm put out most of the damage in the flames before the fire could spread any farther or reach any of the CR heavy units further promoting vuca to make another desperate stand within the yulio area. Clash of the Steel Giants Republic Breakthrough UCA Evacuation Aftermath Trivia Category:2364 Category:Second Extrasolar War Category:Engagements of the Second Extrasolar War